It Doesn't Have To Be A Snowman
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Never make the Queen angry,you won't like her when she's angry. What happens when Jack manages to interrupt Elsa during an important trade meeting? Will she see it in good humour or will he be forced to endure her wrath? One-shot. Rated M for smut.


Elsa could feel her patience waning.

She had been trying to ignore the child-like singing coming from outside her office door for the last half hour. She had hoped that by ignoring the culprits that they would eventually get bored and would go away, but they hadn't. On the contrary, judging by the loud giggles coming from the other side of the door, the duo were only managing to spur each other on in their attempt to distract her.

Taking a deep breath, she told herself to ignore them and to not them get the better of her.

She had briefly entertained the idea of opening the door in order to scold the cheeky duo, but had decided against it for fear of how it may appear to her international guests. Especially when it was revealed that the troublesome twosome was non-other than her nineteen-year-old sister, Anna, and her partner, Jack, who claimed to have lost count of his actual age in the years since his rebirth as the winter spirit. Sighing, she closed her eyes in a last ditch effort to redirect her focus back to her visitors.

She had invited King Fergus and Queen Elinor, of Dunbroch, to visit her in Arendelle in the hopes that they could initiate a friendship and possible trade partnership between their kingdoms. The Dunbroch tartan and bear fur trade was of particular interest to her. She felt that it would be handy to have access to the warm furs as an added security in case her powers ever got the best of her again and left her citizens battling the cold.

Following her disastrous coronation, Arendelle had been left struggling. The freak snowstorm that Elsa had accidentally created had seen their supply of warm cloaks dwindling as the citizens struggled to keep warm. They had lost even more when it was discovered that the banished Duke of Weselton had stolen several cloaks prior to leaving the country. As a result, Elsa had been forced to create new partnerships in the year that had followed in order to try and protect her people. Something that had proven difficult at times.

Word had spread fast about Elsa's powers and the coronation disaster. For the most part people had been forgiving and she'd received word from neighbouring kingdoms that they would continue to work with Arendelle. However, not everyone had been so kind. A few kingdoms had severed all ties claiming it was too risky to send their people into Arendelle. Initially Elsa had been hurt. She had felt like she was doomed to forever be judged, but her advisors had been quick to point out that the kingdoms who had denied her were all ones known to have close ties with the banished Duke of Weselton and the disgraced Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Therefore, they reasoned that it was likely due to the two troublemakers asserting what little influence they had and not a reflection on her or her ability to rule.

The Dunbroch royals, however, had been polite in their acceptance of Elsa's invite and had arrived at the castle a little under a week earlier with their triplet sons and their daughter, Merida. Elsa had been relieved to discover that the visiting royals were not only warm, kind-hearted and friendly, but that they were trustworthy as well.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but are those children's voices we can hear singing?" Elinor asked, tilting her head in the direction of the door.

Elsa shook her head. " I'm afraid not. Those voices belong to my younger sister and my partner, Jackson." she apologised. "I can assure you that once we are done, they will be dealt with accordingly."

King Fergus laughed, a loud, thunderous laugh which filled the room. "No need to apologise, my dear, after all you have met our boys. I'm not sure your poor reindeer will ever be the same. Not after our triplets got through with him."

Elsa smiled at the memory of poor Sven being chased through the castle grounds by Hamish, Harris and Hubert, the active and slightly troublesome young princes of Dunbroch. Kristoff had made sure Sven had been given more than his fair share of carrots as a peace offering that night.

Elsa cleared her throat, calling attention back to the topic at hand. "As I was saying. I do rather like the tartans you have on offer..."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" the voices outside the door got louder to combine in a rather unharmonious duet before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"They are rather persistent," Elinor noted with a chuckle as she reached for her husband's large hand.

Elsa sighed. "Excuse me, I fear I must go deal with these two before they get any louder. Perhaps we could reconvene after lunch?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Most certainly, Elsa, after lunch sounds great," Fergus agreed, as he stood up, placing a hand down to rub at his large stomach. "Actually, now that I think about it, I am quite hungry."

Elsa smiled. "Your patience is most appreciated. I shall have my assistant Kai show you to the kitchen where our chef will be happy to prepare you anything that you request," she said, bowing.

Softly, she crept towards the door. She was determined to catch her sister and Jack in the act. She could hear shuffling on the other side of the door before Anna's voice spoke. "Uh oh, it's quiet. It's never a good sign when it goes quiet."

She took a moment to compose herself before reaching out to place her hand on the doorknob. Swiftly, she flung open the door. She caught sight of a flash of strawberry-blonde hair as Anna fled from the scene, shrieking loudly. A heavy weight crashed into her legs as it fell to the floor. Stifling a laugh, she looked down to find Jack lying at her feet with a bewildered look on his face.

"Uh hi," he muttered, clamouring to his feet before bowing in the direction of the visiting royals. "Your Majesties."

"Jackson, a word?" Elsa requested, pursing her lips as she beckoned him to follow her out of the room.

Jack gulped. "A word, now? Actually, I was kind of in the mid- yeow!" he shrieked, as she wrapped her wrist around his arm in a vice-like grip.

Elsa tightened her grip on Jack's arm as she pulled him down the hallway. She could hear him babbling behind her as he proceeded to lay blame on Anna by claiming that it was all her idea and he was just going along with it. When that failed to get Elsa talking, he decided to change tact and whispered how he loved her and missed her when she had to work.

Ignoring him, she continued on her path. The change of pitch in Jack's voice and the babbling told her that he was starting to panic. She also knew that her silence had him startled. Biting her lip, she willed herself to not give in and to not talk to him. She had a plan in store for his punishment, but first she wanted a little bit of fun.

Finally they reached the small dimly lit dungeon. She heard Jack gulp as she forcefully pushed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Elsa, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't... it was Anna's idea. I couldn't say no to her, she's royalty," Jack begged.

"Silence," she ordered, glaring at him. "Why, after the stunt you pulled this morning, I should just punish you right now," she finished.

Furrowing her brows, she proceeded to circle him. She watched with interest as Jack's normally cocky demeanor began to make way for more nervous habits. The eyes which normally sparkled with mischief were now a dull blue as they followed her movement. She knew that he was unsettled. Her stern manner coupled with their current location had him sweating.

"Anna was involved as well. It wasn't just me, Elsa, " he whined, his eyes darting around the darkened room.

"Anna, shall be dealt with accordingly," Elsa snapped, leaning closer to face Jack. "Right now, my priority is dealing with you."

He gulped. "Please don't lock me in the dungeons, Elsa, I love you. I promise I'll not do it again. I'll let you continue the rest of your boring meeting in peace," he begged, dropping to his knees.

"Oh I can guarantee that you will not be doing anything else for the rest of the afternoon," she smirked. "Not with the punishment I've got in store for you."

Elsa failed to hold back her amusement at the sight of her normally confident boyfriend on his knees begging for her forgiveness. Stifling a laugh, she reached down and pulled him to his feet. She waited for him to gain his balance before slowly moving in on him. She could feel his heart-rate pounding as she placed a hand on his firm chest. Slowly, she began to push him backwards until his back came in contact with the dungeon wall.

"Elsa…" Jack whimpered. "Please."

Smirking, she watched as his eyes widened. She had him exactly where she wanted him. She had control. Slowly, she leaned in to press a soft kiss to his trembling lips.

Breaking the kiss, she looked at him. The eyes that had once hinted at his mild panic now showed the hint of arousal. The lips that had previously trembled as they begged for her forgiveness had shifted to the smirk that drove her crazy.

He reacted within seconds. His arms had shot out to grab her, pulling her closer to him as he returned the kiss. Any frustration she had felt had left her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. She felt him remove one arm from her hip before trailing it up and down her spine and shivered. His tongue glided over her lips, begging for entrance which she granted. She could feel herself melting as their kisses became more passionate.

They kissed for a few more seconds before air became a necessity and she broke apart. Slowly, she moved her hands to grip at his t-shirt and tugged it up. Sensing what she wanted, Jack moved his hand and pulled his shirt off before tossing it to the floor. Grinning, Elsa let her eyes linger on his bare chest as she took in his lean, muscular frame.

"Like what you see, my queen?" Jack teased, grinning at her. "I mean, you don't have to just look. I'd let you touch as well."

Elsa groaned and shook her head. She should have anticipated that he would make a comment like that. He had a knack for making her blush with his smart-mouthed comments. Biting her lip, she willed herself not to react to his comment any further. She had a clear idea of what she wanted to achieve and only limited time in which to do so.

Pursing her lips, she grabbed him and pushed him so that he was once again resting against the cold stone wall. "Put your hands above your head," she ordered.

She lifted her wrists and flicked them, sending a stream of ice out to encase Jack's wrists. Stepping back, she looked at her work. She heard a loud gasp from Jack as he turned his head to look at the icy restraints that had pinned him to the dungeon wall.

"Elsa, let me go," he whined, shifting his eyes between her and the iced handcuffs. "Please."

Chortling, she leaned in to trail a finger up and down his bare chest. "Not yet, Jackson," she purred. "I did tell you that you would be punished for your crime."

"Just what sort of punishment do you have in mind, my queen?" Jack murmured, tilting his head so that his lips rested just below Elsa's ear.

Elsa let out a low chuckle. Her confidence growing with the realisation that Jack was now completely under her control. She'd never been so dominant with him before. When it came time to their intimate moments she generally prefered to let him take the lead. Still, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the chance to try out being in charge. Although, she reasoned that half of her enjoyment came out from getting to trick her mischevious boyfriend.

Leaning in, she proceeded to press a trail of kisses from his collarbone, along his shoulder, up his neck and down his jawline until she reached his lips. Her hands reached to grip his face, holding it as they kissed. Beneath her she felt Jack writhe in frustration while he struggled against his restraints.

Breaking the kiss, she frowned. Her eyes scanned the room until they settled on a thin pillow that lay on the dungeon's bed. Without saying a word, she moved to the other side of the room to retrieve the pillow. Casually, she tossed it so that it landed on the ground in front of Jack.

She stepped in front of Jack and waited for his gaze to meet her own. Once she had his attention, she moved to release her hair from the tight bun it was in so that it fell in a loose plait to drape over her shoulder. She watched as Jack's mouth pulled into the grin that she loved so much before she dropped her gaze to her dress.

"Well this won't work," she murmured, fingering the fabric. "I'm afraid that my dress will get in the way."

"You know, if you untie me then I could help you with that," Jack teased.

"I think you've helped enough for one day, Jackson," she scolded.

Slowly, she moved her hands to her shoulders and worked to untie the straps of her dress. She felt the fabric becoming loose before it fell to her ankles. Shrugging, she stepped out of it and kicked it aside. She blushed slightly as she realised that she was now left standing in only her peach coloured underwear and her corset. The only satisfaction coming from the fact that they currently had no prisoners which meant the guards had no reason to come down to the dungeons and risk finding her in a compromising position.

"Elsa," Jack whined. "I want to touch you."

Ignoring him, she bent down to kneel on the pillow. Once she'd settled herself into a comfortable position, she began to work. Her hands lightly trailed upwards along the length of his legs until she had reached his belt. Smirking, she moved to until the belt and his pants before hoisting them down to rest around his ankles. Gently she guided his legs up so that she could remove his pants which left him completely naked in the dark dungeon.

"Now, about that punishment," she murmured.

Leaning forward, she placed one hand under his balls to lightly squeeze them. Her other hand moved to grip at his cock. Slowly, she moved her hand up and down his length a few times. Within a short while she heard Jack let out a soft moan as his dick hardened under her touch.

Tilting her head, she looked at him and waited for his eyes to meet her own. Once she had his eyes on her, she made her next move. Without breaking eye contact, she took him in her mouth. Her tongue traced circles around his width while she continued to softly squeeze his balls. She heard him let out a low moan and his legs jerked while she licked and sucked at his erection.

"Elsa, getting close," Jack moaned.

She felt him shudder as he spilled his load into her mouth. Pulling back, she waited for him to recover from his pleasure and look at her. Once she had his eye contact, she swallowed. She smirked as his eyes widened and slowly traced her tongue over her lips to remove the last traces of him from her lips. Leaning back, she took in the sight of Jack as he hung limply from the restraints.

Raising her hand, she focused her energy on removing the ice. She watched as Jack crumbled in a satisfied heap to rest against the wall. Blushing, she watched as Jack's hand reached out to pull her so that she was resting between her legs.

"I thought you were going to punish me," he murmured as his hands trailed up and down her legs

Elsa scoffed, "Oh believe me, this is just a warm up. Your punishment is still not over."

"Anyway I can make it up to you, my queen?" Jack asked, peppering her shoulders with kisses.

Boldly, Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and placed it so that it lay on top of her panties. "I'm sure you can think of something," she whispered, tilting her head to steal a kiss.

"As you wish," he smirked, sliding his calloused hand inside her lacy undergarment.

She let out a small gasp as Jack's thin fingers went to work stroking at her clit. His movements were slow and controlled, but she knew to expect more. Experience had taught her that her partner would be building up to something that could only serve to bring her intense pleasure. Reaching her hands up, she pulled his head down and tilted it so that she could steal a kiss.

She let out a disgruntled moan as Jack broke the kiss. She watched as as Jack let out a soft chuckle before directing his attention to rubbing her clit. Arching her neck, she placed a needy kiss on his neck. She could feel herself getting increasingly wet under his movements. Slowly, he inserted a finger into her wet folds. He waited for her to get used to his presence inside her before moving it in and out. Without warning, he moved to insert a second finger inside of her as he built up the speed of his movements. His thumb moved to massage her clit as her pleasure intensified.

Greedily, her hands reached to pull him back to her. One hand guided his head down while the other cupped the back of his head. To her relief, he complied with her silent request as his lips pressed against hers. She moved her fingers through his tousled hair while his tongue glided over her lips and sought access which she granted.

She felt the pressure on her clit intensify and broke the kiss. Lazily, she draped her head on his chest while his fingers continued to move quickly inside her. She could feel her walls tightening as he continued his assault on her. She let out a soft moan as he decreased his speed to a frustratingly slow pace.

"Faster," she ordered, between pants.

Willingly, Jack obliged. He built up the speed again as he continued to drive her to her peak. Letting out a loud moan, she tightened her grip on him as he brought her to a satisfying climax. She let out a soft whimper when Jack removed his fingers from within her. Tilting her head, she watched as Jack licked her juices off his fingers before wrapping her arms around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes while their fingers trailed up and down each others legs until a sound in the far distance distracted her.

Frowning, she shuffled out of Jack's grasp as the reality of her responsibilities came crashing back. She stood to her feet and retrieved her dress from the floor before grabbing Jack's clothes and tossing them to her. Her eyes fell on Jack and she let out a soft chuckle upon noticing the pout that had settled on his face.

"Sorry, baby. I have to go back to work." she apologised. "Although, if you're lucky, I'm sure we can find something to do later tonight."

Glumly, Jack got to his feet. She watched as he slipped his pants and top on before running a finger through his hair. His eyes glanced up at her from under a stray strand of hair.

"Elsa, did I really make you mad?" Jack asked as he fixed his belt.

Shaking her head, she reached to grip his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his as they moved towards the door. "Truthfully, no you didn't," she admitted. "You're lucky that King Fergus and Queen Elinor are so understanding. That said it _was_ fun to mess with you."

Jack laughed. "My queen, I'm beginning to think I may have been a bad influence on you."

Turning to face him, she placed a light peck on his cheek. "What can I say? I learned from the best," she smirked.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of fun at your service, milady," he said with a bow.

"Still, if you pull that stunt again I won't be so kind," Elsa warned, struggling to hold back the smile which threatened her lips. "Any last words, Mr Frost?"

Jack looked at her as his familiar smirk appeared on his face. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."


End file.
